


Решето истины

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: Антисудьба [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Anatomy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Постельные привычки — дело сугубо индивидуальное и специфическое. Парк смотрел на них с философской точки зрения в духе «Измени то, что можешь, и прими то, что не можешь». Но для того, чтобы отличить одно от другого, иногда нужно провести эксперимент.





	Решето истины

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Вторая часть цикла «Антисудьба». В названии использовано выражение Стефано Гуаццо: «Спор — решето истины».  
> 2\. Авторское допущение: на самом деле чиссы — очень эмоциональные создания, но в силу культурных особенностей всячески скрывают и подавляют свои чувства. Демонстрировать эмоции не принято, даже в постели, даже с партнером, которому достаточно доверяют.  
> 3\. Описывается игрушка типа такой: www.stressnomore.co.uk/media/catalog/product/ca...  
> 4\. Не воспринимайте этот текст серьезно.

Если вы хотите завоевать человека,  
позвольте ему победить себя в споре.  
Бенджамин Дизраэли

 

В тот день, когда Траун впервые облагодетельствовал его своей любовью, Парк думал, что умрет от счастья. Несколько дней он бродил в эйфории, не замечая ничего вокруг. Скрывать непроизвольно возникавшую на лице улыбку и сохранять серьезный вид на мостике оказалось сложнее, чем он мог представить. Будущее виделось в самых светлых тонах. Конечно, Парк еще не дошел до той стадии, когда придумываешь дизайн дома где-нибудь в пригороде и имена приемным детям и домашним животным. Пока его вполне устраивала возможность наслаждаться обществом партнера.

Но нет в жизни совершенства. Или же человеческая природа восстает против того, чтобы довольствоваться тем, что имеешь. Проблема обозначилась вскоре после их первой совместной ночи, но тогда Восс был слишком счастлив, чтобы обращать внимание на такие пустяки. 

Тишина.

Раньше Парк не замечал, как сильно на него влияет звуковое сопровождение во время секса. Кроме одного случая лет десять назад, когда его партнер включил запись мелодии, наложенной на шум маленького водопада. Или то был ручей. Или река. Этого Парк так и не узнал. Едва он вышел из освежителя, куда спешно ретировался по нужде, как получил на руки стопку своей одежды и просьбу больше никогда не приходить. Но за исключением этой грустной истории, звуки в спальне производили на него благоприятное действие. С одной стороны, они тешили его самолюбие и сильнее разжигали страсть, а с другой — помогали оценить собственные действия и при необходимости скорректировать их. Парк не требовал от партнеров эротических вокализов или непристойных комплиментов в свой адрес, но он привык видеть реакцию любовников на его действия. Хоть какую-то очевидную реакцию. В случае с Трауном проявления удовольствия с его стороны сводились к едва различимым постанываниям, шипению и незначительным изменениям в движениях. Возможно, среди чиссов это было нормальной практикой, но Парк находил затруднительным считывать язык тела партнера, когда ты сам балансируешь на грани оргазма. А что до выражения лица Трауна… Что ж, это еще одна проблема.

Несмотря на прошедшее с начала их отношений время, Парк ни разу не видел выражения лица любовника на пике наслаждения. Как только чисс ни изворачивался, чтобы лишить его этого зрелища. Сперва Восса это не очень беспокоило. Всем требуется разное время, чтобы почувствовать себя полностью комфортно и расслабленно в обществе нового партнера. Вполне логично, что для изначально скрытного чисса период привыкания будет продолжительным.

Однако время шло, а ситуация не менялась. Последней каплей для Парка стал стол.

Роковой момент наступил, когда Восс, обнаженный, лежал на животе на прохладной поверхности рабочего стола Трауна с заведенными за спину и сцепленными наручниками руками. Кляп во рту, не позволявший ему издать ни одного членораздельного звука, был нововведением. Раньше они уже проводили «допрос военнопленного», на этот раз Парк предложил вывести игру на новый уровень. И сперва он об этом не сожалел. Расслабившись под уверенными прикосновениями рук чисса, Восс закрыл глаза и млел от плавных движений члена любовника внутри своего тела. Постепенно Траун начал набирать темп, вбиваясь в него все сильнее. Стоны Парка заглушались кляпом, он как мог сжимался вокруг внушительного члена чисса, чтобы показать, как ему нравится их маленькая игра.

Затем Восс услышал его.

Скрип.

Парк открыл глаза. Каждый толчок Трауна сопровождался противным скрипом стола. Раздражающий звук отвлекал внимание и сбивал настрой. Ощущения от секса несколько померкли. Внимание Парка невольно переключилось на другие звуки несексуальной природы, например, звяканье ручек в подставке. Меньше всего Воссу хотелось разрываться между удовольствием и нервирующими звуками. При этом со стороны чисса он не слышал ничего, кроме тяжелого дыхания. Чуть сменив позу, Траун оперся рукой на стол и ненароком задел подставку, она перевернулась с тихим стуком. Ручки и прочие канцелярские принадлежности высыпались на крышку стола и покатились к краю.

Тюк.

Первой пола достигла ручка из пластика.

Бам.

За ней последовала тяжелая ручка — ее металлический корпус был инкрустирован перламутром. Восс подарил ее Трауну пару недель назад, и с тех пор она не покидала стол своего нового владельца.

Наблюдая, как к краю стола подкатывается перевернувшаяся подставка, Парк понял, что больше этого не вынесет. Он разжал кулак, в котором сжимал кусочек ярко-красной материи, — условный сигнал, что игру надо прекратить. С явной неохотой Траун остановился и отошел от человека. Тот и сам расстроился из-за потери контакта, но не собирался портить себе впечатления от оргазма только потому, что кто-то упорно играл в молчанку. 

Плохо слушающимися пальцами чисс избавил любовника от кляпа и спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Ничего… — соврал Восс, поскольку не был расположен к обстоятельным разговорам, и быстро окинул взглядом кабинет. — Давай перейдем на диван.

Переместившись на диван, истинное назначение которого давно вызывало у Парка подозрения, они вернулись к прерванному занятию. После вынужденного перерыва ощущения обострились, и обоим не потребовалось много времени, чтобы достичь кульминации. Позже, лежа рядом с Трауном, Парк завел разговор на тему тишины. Траун в ответ только пожал плечами.

— Такова культура моего народа, — пояснил он. — Считается, что во время соития надо производить как можно меньше шума и посторонних звуков. Смотреть на лицо партнера в момент оргазма неприлично. Если уж выбрана такая поза, что этого не избежать, то обоим следует сохранять нейтральное выражение лица. Заодно это помогает развивать навык самоконтроля, который, как ты знаешь, очень ценится.

Не в первый раз Парк слушал о странных и откровенно дурацких традициях чиссов и уже начинал думать, что они вкладывают всю свою изобретательность в то, чтобы максимально осложнить жизнь себе и окружающим. 

— Не подумай, что я хочу оскорбить твой народ, но это звучит довольно глупо, — выразил он свое мнение по поводу очередного чарующего обычая. — Секс создан для удовольствия и обмена эмоциям, а учиться самоконтролю можно все остальное время. Зачем вообще придумали такую установку?

— Вероятно, чтобы не слишком привязываться к партнеру. На заре нашей цивилизации смертность была довольно высока, и многие сильно горевали о смерти своих любимых. Впрочем, в моем случае эта мера предосторожности не сработала.

— Как мило. Может, пришла пора от нее отказаться?

— Это не так просто, как ты думаешь.

— Знаю, и я могу помочь.

— И каким же образом?

— Могу сделать так, что ты не сможешь сдерживаться при всем желании.

Увидев откровенно издевательское выражение физиономии Трауна, Парк воспринял это как личное, глубоко интимное, оскорбление.

— Не смейся. Давай поспорим, что у меня получится, — заявил он.

— Я не буду спорить с тобой о такой ерунде, — протянул чисс и повернулся на другой бок.

Но Парк не сдавался. Он навалился на Трауна и спросил с издевкой:

— Струсил, потому что знаешь, как я хорош и что у меня получится?

— Нет, я отказываюсь из сострадания к твоему чувству самоуважения, — снисходительно ответил Траун.

Восс слегка стукнул его кулаком по спине.

— Ну все, ты нарвался. Советую взять отпуск, потому что ты еще не скоро сможешь самостоятельно выбраться из постели.

— — — 

За время экспедиции Парк полюбил долгие путешествия в гиперпространстве. Они означали несколько дней относительного покоя и безопасности, а в контексте их с Трауном отношений — возможность попробовать что-нибудь новое или необычное в постели без страха, что их прервут срочным вызовом на мостик. До очередного пункта назначения было без малого пять стандартных дней пути, и Парк посчитал, что глупо не воспользоваться удобным случаем, чтобы выиграть в шутливом споре.

Предвкушая победу, он как бы невзначай пригласил возлюбленного вечером зайти к нему в каюту. Якобы посмотреть новые рисунки. При этом он сделал настолько невинное лицо, что любой, хоть немного знавший Парка, сразу что-нибудь заподозрил бы. Траун знал его очень хорошо — и незамедлительно принял приглашение.

Сперва слова Восса не расходились с делом. Для удобства сняв кители, они растянулись на кровати и в самом деле рассматривали новые работы Парка. Тот без устали рисовал свою чисскую музу, а муза с благодарностью принимала его труды. В перерывах между легкими поцелуями и мягкими прикосновениями Восс наслаждался похвалами своему таланту. Так можно было и забыть об истинной причине встречи. Парку пришлось напомнить себе об этом, когда Траун увлеченно целовал его шею и уже начал подбираться к подбородку.

— Хочу еще кое-что тебе показать, — сказал он, высвобождаясь из объятий чисса, — и попробовать. Ты не против?

— Зависит от того, что это. Хотелось бы обойтись без членовредительства, а все остальные варианты я готов рассмотреть, — предупредил его Траун.

— Можно подумать, я когда-нибудь предлагал что-то подобное, — фыркнул Парк.

Слезая с кровати, он зацепил ворох рисунков. Листы соскользнули с кровати и разлетелись по полу. Траун посмотрел на них, как на врагов Империи, нагнулся и начал собирать их, укладывая в ровную стопочку. Боковым зрением Восс заметил это движение и закатил глаза. С учетом настраивающей на определенный лад обстановки, обычный человек не заметил бы такой мелочи. Но не Траун. Только не он. Среди массы его особенностей была и эта: он не любил беспорядок. Будь то ящики на складе, форма на подчиненных или измятая после страстного секса постель — все должно выглядеть идеально. На военной службе все волей-неволей приучаются к порядку, но Траун возвел эту идею в абсолют. Когда он еще был капитаном, плановые и внеплановые проверки обходили его корабль стороной. Все проверяющие знали, что пытаться найти хоть какое-то несоответствие высоким имперским стандартам на судне под командованием инородца — пустой труд. Можно лишь осрамиться самим — из-за плохо начищенных сапог или недостаточно блестящей пряжки ремня. Стремление к чистоте и порядку Траун перенес и на личную жизнь. Любые следы интимной близости он спешил смыть как можно скорее, словно в них было что-то постыдное. На разбросанную по полу одежду смотрел с неодобрением, всегда подбирал и развешивал ее, если только не был совершенно измотан. По задумке Парка, этой внутренней установке тоже предстояло пошатнуться.

Из дальнего угла шкафа Восс достал коробку, в которой хранил секс-игрушки. За время романа с Трауном его коллекция увеличилась, но Парк еще ни разу не показывал ее объекту своей страсти. Новые предметы он покупал «на будущее» в надежде однажды опробовать их вместе с чиссом. Но модель игрушки, которой предстояло стать звездой этого вечера, хорошо себя зарекомендовала, он пользовался ею на протяжении многих лет. Образец, притаившийся на дне коробки, Парк купил неделю назад случайно в таком дрянном городишке, в каком и вовсе не ожидаешь найти магазин секс-игрушек. И все же Воссу повезло.

Когда он вернулся к кровати, стопка его рисунков уже лежала на столе, сложенная и выровненная самым аккуратным образом. Траун с интересом посмотрел на коробку в его руках, словно видел этот предмет впервые и не догадывался о его содержимом. Возможно, так оно и было. Возможно, чисские воины настолько праведны и увлечены службой, что не отвлекаются на нужды плоти. Или же они изобрели более изощренный способ хранения игрушек. Интересный вопрос, но дискуссию о культурных различиях можно провести и позже. На данный момент у Парка была более важная цель. Он сел на кровать рядом с Трауном, открыл коробку и позволил ему заглянуть внутрь. Брови чисса слегка приподнялись, хотя он сам вряд ли это заметил. Последний раз Восс видел у него такое выражение лица, когда оказалось, что сейф главы третьесортного преступного картеля до отказа забит произведениями искусства, некоторые из которых считались уничтоженными или безвозвратно утерянными. Мертвому бандиту они уже были ни к чему, местные власти к ним интереса не проявили, а потому бесценные творения перекочевали на борт «Предостерегающего». Коллекция секс-игрушек, конечно, не шла ни в какое сравнение с собранием произведений искусства, но удивила Трауна не меньше.

— И ты… — чисс указал на содержимое коробки, — все это пробовал?

— Не все, но многое, — лукаво ответил Парк. — Некоторые вещи, как видишь, рассчитаны на двоих.

Он достал одну из таких игрушек и передал ее Трауну для более детального изучения. Светящаяся в темноте красным и голубым светом, как световые мечи, она произвела сильное впечатление. Восс беззастенчиво пользовался любопытством чисса. Еще в начале их романа он подметил, что, кем бы ни были прежние любовники Трауна, им явно не хватало воображения, и увидел в этом шанс сильнее привязать к себе возлюбленного. Даже самый лучший секс со временем приедается, нет ничего хуже однообразия. Но с учетом интереса чисса ко всему новому и необычному, для человека с фантазией, каковым Парк считал себя, не составит труда поддерживать свежесть чувств. Будь то какой-нибудь маленький, но нехарактерный для него жест, новая ролевая игра или, как сейчас, демонстрация очень личных предметов — Восс умел удивить.

За светящейся игрушкой последовала другая, не менее причудливая. Затем еще одна. И еще. Каждый извлекаемый из коробки предмет Траун аккуратно брал в руки, осматривал, оценивал, медленно проводил пальцами по всем бугоркам и выемкам игрушек. Как завороженный, Парк следил за его движениями, представляя соблазнительные картины. Он разрывался между желанием почувствовать прикосновения этих пальцев на своем члене, опробовать каждую игрушку на чиссе и показать их в деле на собственном примере. 

Заметив, что за ним наблюдают, Траун улыбнулся и придал простому изучению разноцветных вещиц нарочито эротичный вид. Восс сколько угодно мог гордиться своей изобретательностью, но Траун давно нашел его слабость. Страсть. Желание. Удовольствие. Играя на его страсти, распаляя желание, обещая немыслимое удовольствие, чисс мог бы заставить его сделать буквально что угодно, при этом человек был бы убежден, что действовал по своей инициативе.

Этим вечером Восс поделился с ним очень личными вещами — далеко не все люди обладали такой смелостью — и Траун хотел ответить ему тем же. Ему и самому изрядно надоело сдерживаться, а учитывая мастерство Парка, с каждым разом это удавалось ему со все возрастающим трудом. Что значит проигрыш в шуточном споре по сравнению с наслаждением и свободой?

Отложив очередную секс-игрушку в сторону, Траун придвинулся ближе к Парку и прошептал ему на ухо тоном, от которого у того по спине пробежали мурашки:

— Хотелось бы посмотреть на предметы в действии. Что из этого впечатляющего арсенала ты планируешь испробовать на мне?

— Это, — коротко ответил Восс, запустил руку вглубь коробки и извлек оттуда маленькую вещицу. 

По сравнению с крупными рельефными вибраторами и анальными пробками она выглядела крошечной и примитивной, неведомо как оказавшейся среди них. Ярко-голубая игрушка имела форму рыболовного крючка, его более длинная и широкая часть размером и строением напоминала толстый человеческий палец с тремя ярко выраженными бугорками на внутренней стороне; на том конце, где у рыболовной снасти располагалось острие, у игрушки находился шарик диаметром меньше ногтя. Траун примерно представлял, как можно использовать изделие, но предоставил Парку возможность просветить себя на этот счет. Куда больше его заинтриговал цвет игрушки. Похоже, увлечение человека его персоной оказалось несколько сильнее, чем он представлял, и граничило с одержимостью.

Парк по глазам видел, что чисс еле сдерживается, чтобы не отпустить комментарий по поводу цвета прибора. «Пусть думает, что хочет», — решил Парк, сочтя ниже своего достоинства объяснять, что в день покупки в магазине остались только голубые и темно-коричневые. Вместо этого он описал принцип работы прибора и меры предосторожности самым нейтральным тоном, на какой только был способен. Траун выслушал его со спокойной заинтересованностью, повертел непритязательного вида игрушку в руках.

— И что она умеет такого, чего не умеешь ты? — с хитрой ухмылкой спросил он.

— Не хотелось бы напоминать, но в последний раз, когда мы пробовали массаж простаты, ты мне чуть пальцы не сломал, — усмехнулся Восс и придвинулся ближе к любовнику. — Эта вещь безопаснее во всех отношениях. И не ты ли только что говорил о членовредительстве?

— Не заставляй меня снова извиняться за тот случай, — Траун отвел взгляд и отстранился. — Я потерял над собой контроль и…

— И это было потрясающе, — Парк не позволил ему снова предаться самобичеванию, взял за руки и, поцеловав, зашептал на ухо: — Хочу снова увидеть тебя таким, но на этот раз даже не пытайся сдерживаться и прятаться. Чихал я на культуру, которая придумывает всякие глупые заморочки и не дает радоваться жизни.

— Даже не представляю, как чисский народ переживет твое презрение, — с иронией заметил Траун.

Парк лишь пожал плечами.

— Стоически, полагаю. Мне с ними не жить, так что это не важно.

Пока Траун не пустился в пространные рассуждения о важности понимания чужих культур, Восс начал стягивать с него рубашку. Тот, по-видимому, также пришел к заключению, что лекция может подождать, и с энтузиазмом помог Парку избавиться от одежды. Красота чисса завораживала человека, и ему стоило немалых усилий сосредоточиться на подготовке партнера, а не на любовании его фигурой. Подложив под голову низкую подушку, Траун лег на спину, согнул ноги в коленях и раздвинул их в стороны. Восс неспешно провел раскрытыми ладонями по его телу, коснулся всех эрогенных зон, какие успел найти с начала отношений. Особое внимание он уделил почти полностью возбужденному члену, проследил кончиком языка выпуклый узор вен и пощекотал головку. Подняв глаза, Парк обнаружил, что чисс нагло рассматривает свои пальцы на предмет неожиданно появившихся заусенцев. Оскорбленный до глубины души, он подумал о том, не стоит ли отодрать наглеца так, чтобы потом неделю с трудом ходил, но быстро взял себя в руки. Траун не любил, когда правила менялись во время игры. В конце концов, это ведь просто шутливый спор. 

Восс достал смазку, вылил немного себе на пальцы и начал кружить вокруг ануса чисса. Добавив еще, он медленно ввел внутрь средний палец и почти без остановки стал плавно двигать им туда-сюда, подготавливая мышцы. Его манипуляции остались без какого-либо внимания. С тем же успехом он мог массировать Трауну плечи или жать руку. Однако, когда подушечка пальца человека начала тереть чувствительный бугорок простаты, чисс оторвался от любования своими ногтями и глубоко вздохнул. 

Первый успех. 

Довольный собой, Парк добавил еще смазки и продолжил ласку, чуть усилив напор. Траун прикрыл глаза, сцепил пальцы в замок на груди, лежал тихо и неподвижно и своей торжественностью сильно напоминал покойника. На самом деле он прислушивался к ощущениям и находил их восхитительными. Почти такие же великолепные чувства дарил ему член Парка. Невольно возникло желание провести сравнительный анализ.

Покружив вокруг простаты еще немного, Восс вытащил палец, обильно покрыл игрушку смазкой, приставил ее конец к анусу любовника и несильно надавил. Под тихий вздох принимающей стороны игрушка скользнула внутрь. Ее гладкая поверхность была прохладной, чиссу пришлось подождать, пока она нагреется до температуры тела, и привыкнуть. После этого в соответствии с рекомендациями Парка он начал сжимать и расслаблять мышцы ануса. Игрушка немного выскальзывала из тела, а затем погружалась внутрь, задевая простату. Не сказать, что ощущения были невероятные, скорее просто приятные. Потребуется много времени, чтобы достичь оргазма таким способом. 

По напряженному члену сползла одинокая капля предэякулята. Парк проследил взглядом ее путь, не удержался и перехватил ее у самого основания огромного органа. Попробовал на вкус. Вид у него был такой, словно он отведал диковинный деликатес. Язык человека повторил путь капли в обратном направлении, от основания к головке, прошелся по ее вершине, по области вокруг уретры, как Парк уже успел выяснить, самой чувствительной части члена. В ответ чисс зашипел и слегка качнул бедрами. Парк повторил движение еще раз. Затем еще. Слизнул выступившую влагу. Однако, когда их взгляды встретились, он не заметил в красных глазах ничего, кроме плохо скрываемой скуки. «Я мог бы с пользой провести время, а вместо этого маюсь тут с тобой», — говорил этот взгляд. Но Парк не собирался сдаваться. Со сладкой улыбкой он запустил руку в коробку, достал оттуда нечто совсем маленькое, полностью скрывшееся в кулаке.

И вдруг игрушка ожила. Мягкая вибрация посылала волны тепла и удовольствия по телу чисса. Пылающие огнем глаза широко распахнулись от удивления. Улыбка человека стала надменной. Постепенно прибавляя мощность с помощью пульта, он наблюдал, как упрямый чисс ерзает на постели, не то пытаясь отстраниться от вибрации, не то желая чувствовать ее сильнее. Восс видел, как дыхание его любовника стало неровным, глаза закрылись, а на лице появилось выражение сладостной му́ки. Огромный прогресс по сравнению с привычным ходом ночей, но ему было мало. Тогда он решил поиграть специальными режимами.

В первом режиме вибрация нарастала и спадала длинными циклами. Траун выгибался, когда ощущения усиливались, и разочарованно вздыхал, когда они утихали. Словно он покачивался на морских волнах. Второй режим — короткие мощные вибрации, как удары током по нервам, — заставил его громко вскрикивать и поджимать ноги к груди. Парк испугался, что делает ему больно, но, едва он выключил игрушку, как чисс схватил его за запястье и с угрозой в голосе потребовал немедленно ее включить. Миниатюрный прибор был запрограммирован на более чем двадцать различных режимов, включая вибрацию в такт выбранной владельцем музыке. Каждый из них доставлял Трауну новое, доселе неведомое, удовольствие. Очень скоро он забыл о постельном этикете своей родины, о том, как выглядит со стороны. Он достаточно доверял Парку, чтобы позволить ему увидеть себя таким. И Восс не упускал ни одного изменения в выражении его лица, ни одного вздоха или стона, ни одной просьбы. Однако он не позволял машине делать всю работу. Он жадно целовал Трауна, ласкал его тело, сосал член, доводя до исступления, но каждый раз останавливался за несколько секунд до наступления оргазма, выключал игрушку и лишал чисса прикосновений.

Оба мужчины потеряли счет времени. Траун столько раз возносился к вершине блаженства и в последний момент срывался вниз, что был готов на все, лишь бы кончить. Снова и снова он просил Восса об этом, но в ответ получал только улыбку, поцелуй и очередную остановку. Он не знал, что его любовник может быть таким жестоким. Его член подрагивал и пульсировал от прилива крови и неутоленного желания. На животе чисса образовалась солидная лужица предэякулята; при каждом резком движении капли прозрачной жидкости стекали по бокам.

Будто сравнивая или примеряясь, Восс прижал свой член к внушительному органу любовника. По сравнению с мужским достоинством инородца член человека казался не слишком впечатляющим. Обычно подобного рода сравнения редко оказывались не в пользу Парка, но в случае Трауна он не возражал. Прикусив нижнюю губу, чисс несколько раз резко вскинул бедра, так что его член заскользил вдоль человеческого органа. Восс вспомнил, как, скрючившись под столом, впервые делал ему минет, терся об его ногу, словно животное в период гона, и почувствовал острый порыв отомстить за это унижение. Так и эдак он пытался обхватить и сжать вместе их члены, но якобы никак не мог этого сделать. Видя тщетность его попыток, Траун уронил голову на подушку и жалобно застонал. В отличие от везунчика Парка, он не умел кончать только от стимуляции простаты. Все его тело горело огнем, умоляло о разрядке, а прикосновений было так невыносимо мало.

Без предупреждения Восс уменьшил силу вибрации игрушки и отстранился. Чисса словно выбросили в открытый космос без скафандра. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться и немного прийти в себя. А Парк в это время достал из коробки самый маленький и примитивный из своих вибраторов. Игрушка лишь в общих чертах повторяла форму мужского полового органа, имела только один режим работы и была родоначальницей расширившейся впоследствии коллекции. Восс редко ею пользовался и хранил из-за сентиментальных воспоминаний. Когда-то давно, будто в другой жизни, будучи еще совсем молодым лейтенантом, Парк на спор с друзьями зашел в интим-магазин. По условиям спора он должен был купить там что-нибудь, и поначалу он, жутко стесняясь, хотел взять первый попавшийся под руку предмет и ретироваться как можно скорее. Однако ассортимент настолько его заинтересовал, что он покинул магазин лишь полчаса спустя, став счастливым обладателем ярко-красного вибратора (надежно укрытого от нескромных глаз товарищей во внутреннем кармане), бутылька ароматической смазки, стопки датакарт с голопорно и здоровенного дилдо на присоске. Свою добычу он гордо продемонстрировал нерешительным собратьям, а дилдо тут же торжественно прилепил на лоб тому из них, кто затеял шуточный спор. Поход на запретную территорию не только помог ему утвердить свой статус в компании, но и сделал его негласным специалистом в области секса. По крайней мере, так про него говорили, и хочешь не хочешь — приходилось соответствовать. 

Глядя на раскинувшегося перед ним Трауна, Парк чувствовал, что все это: его успехи и неудачи, эксперименты и отношения — было не зря. Словно все вело его к этому моменту, к этому мужчине, которого он обожал, которым восхищался, которого не уступил бы никому. Парк нежно поцеловал чисса, и тот ответил с редкими для него страстью и желанием. Восс позволил себе вдоволь насладиться моментом и движениями горячего языка, посмаковать вкус любимых губ. Когда поцелуй прервался, Траун на грани слышимости прошептал: «Пожалуйста».

Повинуясь пульту управления, вибрация игрушки начала нарастать, а вместе с нею росла и ширилась волна удовольствия. Пышущие жаром бедра чисса обхватили Парка за талию, не давая двигаться. Тот и не собирался. Восс включил вибратор, провел им вдоль члена возлюбленного. Неспешно вверх. Затем так же плавно вниз. И снова вверх. Задержался у основания головки. Пустился в обратный путь. От былого хладнокровия Трауна не осталось и следа. Он вцепился руками в смятое постельное белье, без стыда стонал, метался, как в бреду, пытаясь усилить контакт. Но Восс не спешил. Взгляд художника запоминал соблазнительные картины, выхватывал новые перспективы. Позже все это он планировал перенести на бумагу, а пока… 

Парк покружил кончиком вибратора вокруг головки, прижал его к ее основанию снизу, переместил чуть выше, к невероятно чувствительной сейчас уретре. Новая порция предэякулята выплеснулась на игрушку. Не удержавшись, Восс начал слизывать жидкость с истекающего ею члена. Это была роковая ошибка. Едва только Траун почувствовал юркий язык любовника на своем пенисе, как он ухватил Парка за волосы на затылке одной рукой, а другой поспешил направить подрагивающий от напряжения орган ему в рот. К такой неожиданности его возлюбленный был не готов. Однако его реакции хватило на то, чтобы не сжать, а расслабить челюсти и впустить чисса глубже. С утробным рыком тот трахал рот и горло человека, растворяясь в удовольствии. Воспользовавшись моментом, когда его хватка несколько ослабела, Парк вырвался и отстранился, пытаясь отдышаться. Он хотел прикрикнуть на партнера, чтобы тот больше не смел так делать, но голос его не слушался. 

Траун тоже имел что сказать о ситуации. Не помня себя, он вскидывал дрожащие бедра и звал Парка, умолял его прекратить сладкую пытку, просил овладеть им. Тот и сам подумывал об этом. Игрушка, конечно, была хороша, но она не давала того восхитительного ощущения заполненности, какое приносил настоящий пульсирующий член. Хотя мысль и выглядела соблазнительно, Парк отказался от нее. Каким бы расслабленным ни было тело чисса, для полноценной пенетрации ему требовалась дополнительная подготовка. На которую никто из них не хотел тратить время. Удерживала Парка также вероятность того, что измученная за вечер простата могла стать настолько чувствительной, что сильное давление на нее причинило бы боль. А он бы давил сильно, очень сильно и резко. 

Вместо этого он прижал бедра любовника к кровати, сжал его член рукой и начал ласкать его, сперва медленно, приноравливаясь, но после особенно громкого стона чисса перестал сдерживать себя. Когда он стал помогать себе второй рукой, не прошло и минуты, как спазмы удовольствия прокатились по телу Трауна. Мощная струя спермы, какой Парк никогда прежде не видел, выплеснулась на подрагивающий от наслаждения синий живот и грудь. Восс продолжал ласкать член любовника до тех пор, пока Траун не оттолкнул его руку. С самого начала вечера он почти не прикасался к себе и, если бы промедлил еще секунду, верно, умер бы от неутоленного желания. Представшее перед ним зрелище заслуживало быть увековеченным в памяти потомков: совершенно опустошенный, обессилевший, испачканный в сперме Траун раскинулся на кровати без всякого стеснения и, судя по выражению лица, пребывал где-то в другом измерении; миниатюрная игрушка выскользнула из его тела и жалобно вибрировала на мокрой от смазки и пота простыне, словно просилась обратно. Парк навис над чиссом и после нескольких уверенных движений оставил у него на груди свою подпись в виде множества беловатых капель. Он даже не смог бы описать свой оргазм — настолько он превосходил яркостью все, что он испытывал прежде. 

Восс без сил повалился на живот рядом с Трауном. В приливе нежности он провел ладонью по щеке любовника. Тот даже не шевельнулся. Тихое сопение свидетельствовало, что он заснул, как говорится, не приходя в сознание. Боясь его потревожить, Парк осторожно накрыл чисса одеялом и устроился рядом. Ему не терпелось увидеть реакцию Трауна, когда тот проснется и обнаружит на себе следы их страсти.

Через несколько часов ему представилась такая возможность. Лицо гранд-адмирала молчаливо выражало всю гамму чувств человека, с размаху наступившего в экскременты. Однако чисс не бросился в освежитель. Восс лежал у него на плече, делал вид, что спит, и сдерживал смех при виде безмолвных страданий любовника. Сочтя, что достаточно поиздевался, он сладко потянулся и лениво перекатился на спину. Со вздохом облегчения Траун выбрался из постели, чтобы привести свое оскверненное тело в порядок. По возвращении из освежителя его ждал немного помятый со сна Парк, который лежал на боку и выстукивал пальцами дробь по крышке коробки со своими секс-игрушками.

— Итак, что скажешь? — спросил он.

С королевским достоинством Траун прошествовал к кровати и сел рядом с ним.

— Я не разочарован, если ты об этом, — он указал на коробку. — Завтра напишу анонимное благодарственное письмо производителю игрушки.

— Подожди, пока мы не опробуем другое ее полезное качество — незаметность под одеждой.

— Надеюсь, ты не предлагаешь мне воспользоваться ею на мостике?

— Я не настаиваю. Зато она может скрасить особенно скучное совещание. Из авторитетных источников мне известно, что ты будешь не первым, кто решился разнообразить впечатления таким способом.

Поняв, что Парк не шутит, и осознав смысл сказанного в полной мере, Траун в изумлении уставился на него.

— Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать?.. — начал он.

— Похоже, кадетские игры обошли тебя стороной, — Восс улыбнулся и поцеловал его в щеку. — Значит, будем наверстывать. 

Какое-то время Траун размышлял о том, кому из офицеров — помимо его любовника — хватило бы дерзости прийти на совещание с секс-игрушкой в теле. А Парк думал, что больше никогда не сможет воспринимать приказы гранд-адмирала так, как прежде, — не после того, как услышал его голос восхитительно дрожащим, жалобным, умоляющим. Стоило бы сделать запись на память. Или даже снять головидео. На такое Траун вряд ли когда-нибудь согласился бы, но никто не запрещает мечтать. И Парк мечтал — об этом и о сотнях разных вещей, которые они еще не пробовали — и благословлял Императора за то, что тот отправил их в долгую экспедицию.


End file.
